Young Murder
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Six years after the movie,Basil and Dawson just got a new case at a local high school. There have been strange murders on students. So what happens if a certain girl mouse is there? Will Basil be able to catch the culprit and protect her? T to be safe.
1. New case!

Okay, so I'm writing this because Sandfire Kat kinda give up and I volunteered to take over. So bear with me because I'm not accustomed to writing mystery. But I love this movie as a kid (and I still do.) So creit goes to Sandfire Kat and Great mouse detecive is not mine to begun with so enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night was dark and stormy, the icy rain pelting down in thick torrents, splashing onto the ground with the melodic sound that seemed to be amplified in the darkness that hung over the town. Children ran into their houses with gleeful shrieks, making a point to jump into every puddle they could manage on their way inside.<p>

A hunched figure ran through the haze of rain, slipping and stumbling as he went. In his hands, he gripped a fairly large stack of papers, trying his best not to get them wet as he ran forward. In front of him, his house lied neatly, the soft glow of the light from inside seeming quite welcoming as he skidded to a stop, sopping wet by now.

Reaching out, he gripped the doorknob tightly, pushing the door open wide as he stepped inside. At once, heat washed over the mouse, a fire going already in the hearth as he shut the door behind him. Startled by the noise, a figure stood up from the armchair, turning to look at him curiously. "What happened, Basil?" Dr. Dawson asked, looking over the detective's haggard appearance.

A smile spread over Basil's face as he held out the slightly damp pages for the doctor to see. "We have a case!" He cheered loudly.

Blinking, Dr. Dawson took the papers from Basil's hands, squinting slightly as he looked down at the blurred words on the page. As his eyes flashed back and forth across the page, his eyes widened, looking up quickly at Basil with confusion. "Murderers'?" He asked, in pure disbelief. "In a high school?"

"Yes, Doctor." Basil said firmly, his hands clasping behind his back as he spoke. "Status shows that students in that very school are being killed, police finding their bodies in alleyways and on the side of the road. The murderer hasn't been found so far, they are utterly clueless on who it could possibly be." He glanced over at his friend, a familiar glint flashing through his eyes as he finished. "That's where we come in."

"And what do you think about all of it?" Dawson asked. "You don't think that it could possibly be…" He trailed off, never the one to go around and think such thoughts. When it came to children, Dawson always had a soft spot for them. But the doctor was almost positive that Basil also had the same weakness, showing quite obviously in the case with Olivia six years ago. The doctor just couldn't even consider the fact that a student would be doing such things.

Basil seemed to have already thought about what Dawson was about to say though, starting another bad habit- pacing. "I've considered that." The detective said thoughtfully, his eyes on the ground as his face creased with thought. "After all, age never did stop Ratigan." The brown mouse paused, glancing over to the mantel at the large yellow bell seated on top of the wooden heath. But he shook his head roughly, continuing in his small, measured steps. "I suppose we'll just have to go there first thing in the morning, it's actually not that far from here."

"And then what?" Dawson asked, puzzled. "It's not as if we can come right out and announce that we suspect their students of the killings. And we wouldn't be able to follow the children and watch them all morning."

"No, but we can take them in for questioning." Basil sighed shortly, stopping in his tracks as he looked over at Dawson. "Maybe we can even-" He broke off as a loud shout cut him off, Mrs. Judson rushing into the room like it was on fire. Basil blinked as she came to a stop in front of him, obviously cross as she glared sharply at Basil, tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed over her chest. "…What?" Basil asked innocently.

"What do you mean, What!" Mrs. Judson hollered. "Just look at what you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Basil snapped, folding his hands over his chest indignantly.

"You're dripping all over my floor!" Mrs. Judson retorted, jabbing her finger down at the damp spot on the rug Basil was currently standing on. The mouse blinked, looking down and becoming quiet. The housekeeper heaved a large sigh. "It's late, I'm going to bed." She glanced outside at the pitch-dark night that had settled over the town of London. "I would suggest you do the same, Basil, but I know you wont."

Dawson looked over at the detective as Mrs. Judson turned on her heel and went away to her own room. "Should I meet you here tomorrow?" The doctor asked, turning and shrugging on his coat. Basil cleared his throat, "The school starts at 7:15, I suggest you get here early, Doctor. I wouldn't want to miss when it first starts."

•٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙

"I want to thank you again for coming, things have gotten really hectic here." The principal sighed tiredly, Basil walking alongside her as she spoke, eyes watching the crowd of students filed past them to their first hour. "Everybody has gotten quite terrified about their own safety. Parents are thinking about moving…" She sighed once more, looking over helplessly at the detective. "I just want everything to be solved."

"And that is precisely why we are here." Basil assured her quickly, leaning over and elbowing Dawson in the side roughly, his partner looking as if he were about to fall asleep where he stood. "If you could just give us a copy of your schedule for each grade and let us look around the school for any possible clues to this, that would be appreciated."

The principal blinked, confused. "You think…that something might help you HERE?"

"Just trying to fit the pieces together." Basil smiled easily. "My partner and I planned it all before we came today, you just have to give us clearance to look around for a while. I assure you- the sooner you let me work, the sooner I'll be able solve this case."

"…Alright." She murmured skeptically, eyeing the detective as she cleared her throat. "I'll just go get the schedule, I don't know whether we have one with all of the grades on it, but I'll give you one of each." She then turned, walking briskly into the office, leaving Basil and Dawson to stand in the halls among the teenagers, looking very out of place.

"Step Two, Dawson." Basil muttered, looking at the doctor out of the corner of his eye. "We have to find out what grade has the most deaths. That it the one we need to keep a close watch on." His eyes narrowed as two teenage boys shoved past him, knocking into him as they went. "…I always hated high school Dawson. Worst four years of my life." He growled.

"Quite." Dawson yawned, not entirely on the same page as Basil as he blinked tiredly.

"Here you are." Basil jumped as he turned, the principal standing beside him once more. She held out her hand, four pieces of paper clenched in her hand. "This is which bell signals the end of the grades. If you want to ask some children questions like you mentioned before, you'd best do it during passing period. If the kids end up being late, if you could just…escort them back to their room, they wont be marked absent."

Basil blinked, reaching over and taking the papers from the white mouse gently. "Thank you very much, I'll be sure to do that." He promised, flashing her a smile. "Well, Dawson." He turned back to his partner. "We'd better get started."

Giving a small nod to the woman, he turned and started away, walking in careful, deliberate steps as he looked around. Dawson cleared his throat, beginning to wake up, it seemed. "So what are we looking for, again?" He yawned.

"We're going to go to the library." He said, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Where we can look at the school records without disturbance." He reached into his coat, withdrawing a large amount of newspaper clippings. "And then match their name and grade to those who were killed."

Killed. The word still made Dawson flinch. Death was worse enough on its own, it didn't need to cut a child's life in half. Steeling himself, he sighed, looking around at the empty hall with confusion. "Where did everyone go? Wasn't this place packed a few minutes ago?"

As if to answer him, a shrill bell rang overhead. Looking down at the crisp papers in his hand, Basil smiled. "Class has started. That makes everything all the more easier." He said firmly. "Come on, Dawson, the sooner we start, the sooner we get out of this place."

"But Basil, wait!" Dawson cried, stopping Basil in his tracks as the detective looked back at him, irritated. "What is it?" He asked, looking around for something that would have set off his partner. But what he saw made him narrow his eyes slightly.

Down the long corridor, sat a group of girls, laughing and giggling together loudly. It seemed to be closer to shouting, as he thought about it. At once, Basil's eyes drilled into the middle of the group, catching sight of a small girl, her figure hunched and eyes downcast as the group laughed. At once he knew they weren't friends.

"C'mon, Dawson." Basil sighed, marching down the hall quickly. The doctor blinked, looking after him in slight shock for a moment, then recovered as he smiled. He knew it. Jumping, the slightly pudgy doctor quickened his pace, trailing after his friend as he looked at the scene anxiously.

"Hey!" Basil called out, mentally cursing himself for getting involved with this. His eyes widened as the girls ignored him rudely, one of them darting forward and pushing the girl from before over, a loud smack sounding as the undersized girl landed on the ground. "HEY." Basil yelled loudly, catching their attention this time as they all whirled around, eyes widening guilty as they realized they were being watched.

Basil came to a stop in front of the group, looking at them all sternly. The girl pushed herself up from the ground, looking up at him, looking as if she were about to say something. But she stopped as her eyes landed on him, her jaw going slack.

"What were you doing?" Basil demanded the girls in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. One of the girls, a black-furred mouse, spoke up from where she stood. "Well…she fell…and we were trying to help her up-"

"You know that's not what happened! What fool do you take me for?" Basil snapped, the girl wincing as she shrank back. A small murmuring started in the group, words of who Basil was, the detective sent here about the murders. This fact subdued the group entirely. Looking hard at each of them, Basil jabbed his finger forward, away from the girl who still sat on the ground. "Get to class." He ordered. "Now. The bell already rang. If I knew your names, I'd report you to the principal, but since I don't, I'll let you go on ahead."

Without needing a second thought, the teenagers raced away in separate directions, not waiting for Basil to change his mind as he glared after them. "This was why I hated high school." Basil sighed to Dawson. "Too many…people like that." He sniffed disdainfully, pausing for a moment before looking down at the girl.

She was small, looking like she should be in middle school or 5th grade. Round, blue eyes stared up widely at him, soft brown fur looking almost feathery, downy and soft. Basil blinked, reaching out and offering her his hand. "Terribly sorry, Miss." He smiled. "Maybe you-" He was but off as the girl grabbed his hand tightly, pulling herself up and falling forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he hugged him, nearly cutting off all of his air.

"Is it really you?" She asked, Basil going rigid as she clung to him. "I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much!" He looked over at Dawson, confused. But the doctor seemed just as lost as he was, his brow creased as he mouthed to the detective. 'Do you know her?' But Basil shook his head once, eyes widening.

"Uh- Dear?" Dawson tried, but the girl only whirled around, turning her hug to the smaller man. "And it's you! I've missed you BOTH!"

"I'm sorry." Basil said, the girl blinking as she turned over to him, confusion taking on her face as he went on. "But- I don't have any recollection of meeting you before." Hurt flashed through the girl's eyes as she ducked her head. "You don't remember me?" She asked softly. "How could you forget?"

Basil was silent for a moment, staring curiously at her. He had to admit, something was awfully familiar about her. The small height, the soft fur, the bright eyes, all the way down to the childish voice. Basil never really forgot a face, maybe once or twice he had. But he always remembered them at the last moment.

A thought wriggled itself in his head, the detective tilting his head as he tried to fit the name to this girl. It was about a one in a million chance. Basil had made himself see reason, that he'd never see her again. But certainly this girl pointed to being the very same. After all, there wasn't anybody else she could possibly be. But the very thought of her being…in high school now…

"Olivia?" He whispered in disbelief, eyes wide as a slow smile spread over the girl's face.

Once again, the girl went forward, hugging the detective more tighter than before. "I knew you'd remember."


	2. Olivia

A/N: I changed little... Enjoy

Credit goes to Sandfire Kat

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The shifting of papers seemed to fill the library, the office door slightly ajar as the nervous librarian peered inside. Basil was hunched over the large filing cabinet, quick eyes scanning through the names organized in alphabetical order. Although he and Dawson had arrived just a mere five minutes ago, Basil's aggravation was mounting at a steady pace as he found no matches to the newspaper clippings he had lied out on the floor.<p>

Dawson peered over Basil's shoulder anxiously, clearing his throat as he spoke up from where he stood. "Have you found anything, yet?" He asked timidly, eyes becoming sore just looking at the mounds of writing before the two. Basil itched with frustration, glancing over to Dawson out of the corner of his eye. "Not yet." He grumbled.

"Well- what name are you searching for right now?" Dawson pressed.

"I'm searching for the first on the list!" Basil snapped. "Amelia, I think her name was. Amelia Langston. She was one of the first to die, I figure that I'd better start at the top."

The doctor sighed, edging away from Basil slightly. Although he had worked on many cases, he had found the detective to get frustrated easily. VERY easily, in fact. Scuffing the ground with his shoe, Dawson looked over at Basil, a small smile beginning to spread over his face as he looked at his partner. "Imagine Olivia being in the very same place we're working for." He commented.

Basil stopped in his shuffling for a moment, staring down at the folders in silence before speaking. "She's gotten older."

Dawson blinked, but merely chuckled. "Everybody gets older. I'm sure she thought the same about you. Although, it does seem like she's having troubles with the other girls." He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Basil, do you think we could go eat lunch with her?"

The detective blinked, letting his arms fall to his sides as he looked over. "I'm not sure. I don't know whether or not the principal wants us to stay away from the pupils. It's best we ask before we do anything-" He broke off suddenly, eyes going wide as he lashed out, grabbing a folder tightly in his hand and yanking it up. "Dawson! It's Amelia's folder!"

The doctor started, rushing forward to read over Basil's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he listened to Basil. "It seems that the girl was one of the head cheerleaders. She died a few weeks ago, her record stops there." The detective narrowed his eyes as he added. "Her test scores are very low, she wasn't that bright."

"What grade was she in?" Dawson prompted.

"It says here she was in Year Ten." Basil said, bringing the paper closer to his face as he read the small-printed words. "Key Stage four." Dawson made a face close to disgust, anger flashing through his eyes as he said sharply, "So she was only fourteen when she died. That certainly is only what the cruelest person could do."

Basil put the folder of Amelia down on the ground gently, turning back to the newspaper clippings. "We're not here to judge, only to catch the criminal and lock him behind bars for something unforgivable." Basil said, almost conversationally as he bit his lower lip in thought. "The next person is a male. His name was Jack Roither. It says in the newspaper that he was found in the lawn of his own backyard with his throat torn open."

Dawson turned immediately, looking down the row to the R's. Roither…roither…Roither… "Here it is!" The doctor cried, going ahead and reading aloud for his friend. "Jack was…a soccer player." (IT'S FOOTBALL TO US NORTH AMERICANS. :D) The pudgy mouse looked up quickly, confused. "Basil- do you think it's a little odd? I mean- the other girl was a cheerleader? And this a football player? He's in Year Ten also. Same as Amelia."

Basil gave a little murmur to show he heard, but worry flashed in his eyes as he read off the next name. "Find Emily Eastman, she should be in the E's." He watched as Dawson turned back around quickly, looking more quicker now than before. Blinking, Basil saw that the librarian was still in the doorframe.

"Thank you, we'll just be a moment more." Basil assured her.

The mouse blinked, opening her mouth for a moment, before she closed it, staring at Basil decisively. "They're all…from Year Ten." She murmured softly, shuffling as she spoke. The detective blinked, starting as she spoke. "You mean- they're all from the same grade?"

"Oh no. Not all of them." She corrected herself. "But a majority of them are. Most are either one above the grade, or one below. It's never too high in the Years." She didn't seem like she wanted to keep on speaking, ducking her head as she pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes, turning and scurrying away.

Basil looked back at Dawson, looking down at the folder in his partner's hand wildly. He knew what Dawson said even before he spoke. "She was another cheerleader. In Year Ten." He shuffled nervously. "At least we know which grade to focus more on. But, Basil-" He broke off suddenly, looking a lot like the Librarian.

The detective narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Dawson?"

"It's Olivia." He sighed, reaching over and grabbed up yet another folder, this one more fuller than the others. Basil blinked in confusion, snatching the paper from Dawson and opening it widely. In the folder lied thousands of papers, records of Spelling Bee winnings, Highest Math scores, and Math Club announcements.

A small smile flickered over Basil's face as he read, a small photo of a smiling Olivia in the corner. For a moment, he didn't understand Dawson's worried expression, but soon his eyes landed on the five words that made his eyes widen. Year Ten, Key Stage Four.

Olivia was yet again in the middle of things.

"What do we do?" Dawson asked. "What if-"

"I think it's time to see when Year Ten gets to eat lunch." Basil remarked. "Doctor Dawson, we are hot on the trail of something. We just have to figure out what."


	3. Interviewing

Next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was dimly-lit, casting an odd shadow over the arrangement of tables and chairs. The principal stood beside Basil and Dawson, looking over the lunchroom with a hint of worry in her eyes. "I suppose you can…" She mumbled uncertainly. "I'd like you not to mention much of what you've done so far, I'd rather not scare the children."<p>

"I assure you, we will not do anything of the sort." Bail said easily. "With your permission, we'd like to ask a few pupils some questions if they were friends with the victims. It might help us."

The principal only blinked once, turning on her heel, she walked away from the shadowy lunchroom, turning the corner and disappearing from sight. "Well, what does that mean?" Dawson asked, looking over his shoulder as the pupils started to file into the lunchroom. "I don't know if we should-"

"That was a yes if I ever saw one!" Basil said, turning around and scanning the lunchroom. "The only issue is who to talk to. It could be anyone here. Going around and asking people whether or not they were friends with Amelia, Jack, or Emily would certainly rise suspicions. But there's always-" He broke off as he felt somebody tap his shoulder lightly, cutting him off as he looked down.

"Basil!" Olivia chirped happily, a large grin on her face. "What are you doing here?"

The detective blinked rapidly, unnerved by the sudden appearance of the girl. He just couldn't believe this was the same girl from so many years ago. He shook his head to clear it. "We're here to-"

"Are you here to eat lunch with us?" Olivia cut him off once more, bouncing up and down with excitement. "This is the first time I've seen you in so long, I really missed you! Can you eat lunch with me- please? It wont take long, I promise!"

Despite himself, Basil smiled slightly. There she was. "Well, that's part of why we came here." Olivia smiled widely as he went on. "I'm afraid we wont be able to stay long. We still need to do some things in the library."

"Alright!" Olivia cheered, turning and pointing over to one of the tables that lined the wall. "I sit there with my friends! You have to meet them, you'll love them!"

Basil blinked as the small mouse led the way, weaving through the crowd of pupils easily. He glanced over at Dawson, his partner seeming just as surprised. "Well- she certainly hasn't been fazed with all that's going on around here." The detective stated. "Maybe that's better for us. Maybe she knows who the victims usually hung out with. It would give us a start at least."

The doctor shoved his hands into his pockets. "I suppose." He sighed. "But, Basil- what would happen if she were to-" He broke off, staring intently as Olivia took her seat at her table neatly, looking at the two with confusion. "She certainly has proved to be a trouble magnet."

"We wont let anything happen to her." Basil promised, not looking at Dawson as he started towards the girl. The doctor blinked, looking as though he were about to say something to the detective. But he stopped, snapping his mouth shut as he quickened his pace to catch up. When he joined his partner once more, Basil was taking one of the seats across from Olivia. The pudgy sidekick took the one next to him.

"Basil, these are my friends!" Olivia chirped, gesturing to the few mice sitting around them. She pointed to two girls, twins, Basil realized. "This is Alice and Elizabeth. They're sisters, and they're really good at spelling." She turned her gaze to a boy that sat a few chairs away. His eyes were fixed on the ground, seeming somewhat embarrassed as Olivia leaned over and prodded his shoulder lightly. "Tom is a little shy around people he doesn't know, but he's really neat with astronomy! He knows almost all of the constellations, it's actually quite impressive!" She gave a small smile to the mouse, who hesitantly returned the gesture.

"And…" Olivia trailed off, looking around the lunchroom with slightly narrowed eyes. "Elizabeth- where's Jeremiah?"

The first of the twins spoke up, Basil making a mental note in his mind that the first one was Elizabeth. "He was held back in math. I think he wanted to ask the teacher about tonight's homework. Although I thought it was really easy." She shifted as she spoke, looking over her shoulder and blinking. "Here he comes!" She sang.

Not soon after she spoke, a small gray mouse ran forward, huffing for air as he skidded to a stop beside the table. "Sorry!" He puffed, straightening and righting his block-looking glasses. "I wanted to ask the teacher whether or not I could tutor a-" He broke off in the middle of his sentence, straightening as he spotted the newcomers to the table. "Who are they, Olivia?" He asked, looking down at his friend with confusion.

"This is Mister Basil and Doctor Dawson!" Olivia explained, Jeremiah blinking as he looked over at them blankly. "They're the people I tell you all about! Remember- they helped me find my father when I was eight. They're here to find out what has been going on in the school. You remember, with Emily and Amelia?"

"Oh, yeah!" The boy said, taking a seat beside Olivia neatly. "So, have you guys found out anything interesting yet?" He asked, flashing Basil a smile. "I mean- other than the fact that all the people who were murder were apart of the 'It' crowd."

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked, sitting a little taller in his chair.

"Well- cheerleaders, soccer players. They're all people we didn't know. People who wouldn't even look in our direction most of the time." Jeremiah smiled once more, clearing his throat. "I'm not saying anything bad about them, but I never really got to know them as much to get sad for them." He then shrugged one shoulder, as if that was all he could do.

Olivia rolled her eyes, elbowing the boy in this side. "This mess over here is Jeremiah." She said nicely. "We've known each other ever since grade school. You come to actually like him. Actually- Jeremiah is my…" She cleared her throat, looking embarrassed that she even spoke.

Elizabeth interjected herself, "Jeremiah is Olivia's sweetheart." She smirked.

Dawson and Basil's eyes both widened at the same time, surprise simply radiating off of the two. Olivia ducked her head, her hands wringing together as she refused to look at the two across from her. Jeremiah on the other hand, didn't seem off. In fact, he had a wide, goofy grin on his face.

"Well…good for you!" Dawson said, the first to speak, his words coming out lame.

For a moment, nobody else spoke. Basil hadn't said one word really, ever since he came to this table. But Jeremiah stood up, his smile seeming to be plastered to his face. "We should go get our lunch." He offered. "Everybody else is eating already."

"Come on, Alice!" Elizabeth said brightly, reaching over and taking her sister's hand in her's gently. "We're going to go buy some food, alright? Is that okay?"

Basil's brow furrowed as he looked closely at Alice. Before he hadn't really paid any attention to her, but now something seemed off about her. She was unsteady on her legs, he noted. Her eyes were unfocused and having an almost hazy quality to them. She wasn't like her sister, who led the girl around like a lost puppy.

She had something wrong with her.

"Alice has a mental disability." Olivia's voice was by Basil's ear, the detective jumping as he turned around to look down at her. "It's not like she can't control herself, not like that. She knows things, it just takes a while for her to get them. But she is really good at spelling. I didn't make that up."

Basil didn't say anything, only looking at the two twins with something close to pity. For a moment, Olivia looked at the both of them also, the two becoming quiet. Jeremiah once again broke the silence. "Hey- Basil!"

The detective turned at the sound of his name, the gray mouse bounding forward. There seemed to be more energy in him than he could stand. "I could get you and Dawson something to eat!" He chirped. "It's what I should do, considering you two take time to come here for our problem!"

"Oh- I have something with me to eat later." Dawson said kindly from where he sat. "But thank you."

Jeremiah shrugged once more, turning his gaze on Basil expectantly. "I'm not that hungry." Basil said, smiling crookedly. "That's okay."

"Then I can get you something to drink!" The small mouse cheered, turning and racing away into the crowd before Basil could say anything. Olivia giggled beside him, the detective making a face down at her.

"Shouldn't you be getting something to eat, too?" He asked irritably.

"Oh, all right." Olivia sighed, turning and scurrying after Jeremiah.

Basil looked after her for a moment before sitting back down, him and Dawson the only ones at the table now. Tom had vanished. "That was eventful." He sighed. "We got almost nothing. We met some new people, but Jeremiah said none of them knew anybody who would be related to the pupils who were killed."

Dawson hummed an agreement. "Maybe they don't know them specifically, but maybe they would recognize a face if they pointed one out. Or we could think of the girls who we saw this morning with Olivia. They looked like they might be related to Emily or Amelia."

"They might have been." Basil said thoughtfully, straightening as he scanned the lunchroom. "We'll have to find those girls before lunch is over, that way we wont have to try and find their classes."

"Who should we ask about?" Dawson asked. "Amelia, or Emily?"

"I think we should just ask them if they knew either of them. It would be even better if they knew both of them. That way we would be getting farther with this case. I'd like to get it done as quick as possible if we could. I don't like having these many people helpless to this. The more people are saved, the better."

"Especially when they are just kids." Dawson sighed.

Basil opened his mouth to agree, when Olivia and the two twins came back, grins on their faces as they took their seat. Alice sat beside Basil, shooting a sweet smile at the detective. This time, Basil returned the gesture without hesitation. Elizabeth smiled as he did so. "Jeremiah is coming." The first twin spoke up. "He said he had to do something first."

"That's alright." Olivia sighed. "He's so scatter-brained, I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't find his way out of an empty room."

"You'd better not say that when he hears you." Elizabeth giggled. "Last time you did something like that, he went ahead and showed us all of his test grades. You know how long that took. And it was all your fault."

"Yeah, well." Olivia laughed. "I didn't ask him to bore me."

"Who?" Jeremiah asked, galloping forward to the table. "Are you talking about me again?"

"Of course not!" Alice spoke up, a wide smile on her face as she spoke.

The group giggled together, seeming a lot more talkative than the other tables around them. Jeremiah sat down with a huff, glaring over at Olivia humorously. "Oh- here!" The mouse pushed a small bottle of water over to Basil neatly. "Water is free, so you shouldn't worry about it."

"Thank you." Basil said anyway, uncapping the bottle quickly. "So, Olivia, tell me about your classes." That was all it took. The young girl launched into detail at once, not even pausing to consider what she was going to say. She talked about her cooking class she was taking, and her sewing class. Her math class and her grammar class.

Glancing over at Jeremiah, Basil grabbed the small bottle of water and took a few gulps. Immediately, he made a face, lowering the bottle and looking at it with a grimace. Olivia stopped in her speech, blinking with confusion. "What's the matter?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

"This water tastes odd." Basil grumbled, peering closely at the bottle. But nothing was wrong, the water was clear. It didn't smell either.

Jeremiah made a face similar to Basil's, laughing as he did so. "That's the school's water for you." He said humorously. "It takes a while to get used to it, but once you do, it's actually really good."

Looking at him doubtfully, Basil shook his head to clear it. "Go on ahead, Olivia." He prompted. "You were talking about sewing class." The girl blinked, then launched back into her rant, pausing to take a bite of her sandwich as she did so.

Basil wasn't really listening anymore though, glancing guiltily at Jeremiah. The boy had gotten this for him…even if it didn't taste like anything. Sighing heavily, Basil drank the rest of it quickly, leaving his mouth tasting bland and dry. Dawson raised an eyebrow at his partner's face, a slight smile spreading over his face.

The detective immediately glared at Dawson, pushing himself up and smiling apologetically at Olivia. "Miss Fla-"

"Don't even try it, Basil." Olivia said sharply, affection flashing in her eyes. "What is it?"

Sighing impatiently, Basil cleared his throat. "Dawson and I have a previous engagement." He explained. "We're going to go and try and find some of the pupils and ask some questions. We need to leave early, I'm afraid."

"Oh, okay." The girl said brightly. "I'll see you later then, I guess."

"Will you come here tomorrow?" Jeremiah asked, smiling up at his new friend.

"If we can." Basil said, turning and making his way to the center of the lunchroom. Dawson trailed after him, hands deep in his pockets as he looked around the room for the girls from this morning. The two were quiet for a moment, still as they looked around, the dim light making it all the more difficult to see.

"There they are, I think." Dawson spoke up, pointing to a table that was much more crowded than Olivia's. Basil narrowed his eyes, peering into the group, looking for a face that triggered his memory. He nodded once as he spotted the black mouse that had tried to pass up Olivia's fall for a trip.

"There's one of them." Basil said quietly. "Let's go and ask for a moment of her time." As Dawson made a move to go over to them, Basil stopped, reaching up and rubbing his eyes roughly, grumbling as he did so.

Dawson stopped, looking back at Basil with an odd look. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." The detective said swiftly. "I'm just a little tired." He shook himself, picking up his feet once more and making his way over to the group of girls. Dawson looked at him carefully, but didn't say anything, following Basil and coming to a stop in front of the group.

The pupils looked up at the two, realization flashing in their eyes as they recognized them. Basil saw the black-furred mouse frown deeply as she looked at him, not caring whether or not he saw her. "Excuse us for ruining your lunch." Basil said kindly. "But if we could just talk to you girls for a moment, we would be grateful."

"What about?" The girl asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"We want to know whether or not you know anything about Amelia or Emily." Dawson explained. "We don't want any trouble. If you know anything about either of them it could help us."

Nearly all of the girls' faces creased with frowns, eyes narrowing as the heard the name.

A silence went over the group, tension crackling in the air like lightening.

And then a ringing bell indicated lunch being over.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel proud! This is so popular! So I feel happy! Until the next chapter

TTFN!


	4. Drugged

Okay, I will update. So sorry that I kept you waiting. Just for fair warning, I plan on adding Terra. For people who don't know, she's me with white fur and she works in a morgue. Not my dream job, but I decided for her to be useful.

Enjoy this chapter

Credit to the original story goes to Sandfire Kat. In other words, NOT ME!

Great mouse detective isn't mine either. (sadly. T-T)

* * *

><p>"Emily?" The black-furred mouse growled, the pupils around the table getting up and filing out of the lunchroom neatly.<p>

Basil nodded once, "Or Amelia. Their records showed that they were both on the cheerleading team. Although, Amelia was the head of the cheerleading team. I thought that some of you would be on the cheerleading team and could tell us a few things about them that could have helped us."

"This is the cheerleading team." The black-furred mouse stated. "I'm the new Head. My name is Scarlett." She paused for a moment before speaking. "We know more about Amelia than we did about Emily. Which we were glad with."

Dawson raised an eyebrow. "And that means?"

Instead of Scarlett, a tall, orange-furred mouse spoke up from where she sat, looking down at the table thoughtfully. She refused to meet either Basil's or Dawson's eyes. "Amelia was probably the greatest person you could have met." She said quietly. "She had everything. She had looks, charm, brains, you could have named it and it would have been there. She was creative too, and she made all of the dances we preformed."

Scarlett interjected herself. "Which was why it was such a surprise when she was murdered. Because she didn't have any enemies. She was nice to everyone. If she passed somebody without any money to buy lunch, she would have bought them lunch herself. All the teachers liked her. She was actually thinking about going into that…Math Club thing."

Basil's eyes widened slightly as the words passed Scarlett's mouth. That was odd. Not only did Jeremiah not mention Amelia wanting to be in Math Club, but neither did Olivia. "Did she go talk to the Math Club?" He asked. "Did she go and ask to join?"

"Well, that was the thing." The orange mouse sighed. "On the day she wanted to go ask about it, she forgot. When we were walking home, she remembered and said she had to go back and ask about it. We figured we'd wait for her to come back from the school, but she didn't. We stood there for thirty minutes before we went back to the school to check on her."

"And she was dead in the hall." Scarlett finished grimly.

Dawson sighed from behind Basil, the detective's face creasing with thought. "And what about the other girl?" He asked. "Did you know Emily very well?"

"Hardly." Scarlett snorted. "If anything, she was the opposite of Amelia. Actually- they hated each other, they were always at each other's necks. Well- Emily was always pushing on Amelia, because -like I said- Amelia wasn't the one to get mad at people. Emily was just the kind of girl that you never wanted to talk to. She smoked in the girls' bathroom and she always got bad grades. She had money though- she never let that thought go. She was always rubbing her money in people's faces. It was infuriating."

"We actually thought it was her." The orange mouse spoke once more. "We thought she had murdered Amelia, because they hated each other and all. But then Emily died, and…now we don't know what to think."

Silence reigned once more in the group, Basil's mind straining to keep up with the story he had just learned. He just couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried! "Thank you very much, girls." He said swiftly. "Where are your classes, I can-"

"That's fine." Scarlett snapped, standing up from the table and turning her back to the detective. "I can get there on my own." Without waiting for a reply, she hunched her shoulders, walking away briskly and turning the corner. The girls around the table followed suit, not even paying attention to the two as they left.

All but one left, that is. The orange mouse from before still sat at her seat, still looking down at the tabletop, a small, sad frown on her face. Basil frowned from where he stood, making a move to reach out to her, but he stopped himself. "Miss?" He prompted.

The mouse stood from her seat, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Just don't let Amelia have died in vain." She murmured, looking the detective up and down. "Catch the murderer and make them pay. That's all I ask."

Basil, faintly surprised by the statement, let his hand fall to his side, taking a step back as he looked steadily at the girl. "I promise I'll do everything I can to get this person behind bars." He promised her firmly.

The small girl merely smiled to herself, nodding once as she turned and walked away, leaving Dawson and Basil in the lunchroom alone. Basil looked down at the ground, trying to sort through the newfound knowledge in his head. "I think that might have helped us." He said finally.

"Shall we go back to the library?" Dawson suggested, starting forward. "We don't know when the other pupils come to lunch, they could get here any second." He stopped in his tracks as he realized Basil was not following him. The doctor turned, looking at his partner with concern. "Basil, are you alright?" He asked.

The mouse looked up from the ground, blinking as his eyes widened. "Oh- yes. I am. I just…" He trailed off suddenly, just staring at Dawson, the doctor looking at Basil oddly.

"Just what?" He prompted the detective.

"What?"

"Basil!"

"The water!" Basil shouted suddenly, looking over to the kitchen. Dawson's brow furrowed as he followed the detective's gaze curiously. He opened his mouth to speak, but Basil shoved the doctor out of the way before he could do anything, nearly knocking him to the ground as he did so.

"Basil, what is going on?" Dawson snapped irritably, pushing himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. He ran after his partner, the mouse having already made it into the kitchen. When he caught up to the detective, he found the tall mouse looking curiously at the small bottles of water that were arranged neatly together. "Do you mind explaining what is going on?" Dawson puffed.

"This water." Basil repeated, eyes narrowed as he studied the bottles. "When I drank some of it, it didn't taste like anything, you remember that, right? Well- I think they've been tainted."

Dawson began to ask a question, but Basil turned on his heel, peering into the kitchen as he called out. "Hello? Is somebody in there?"

Almost at once, a head popped out from the corner, a black-and-white mouse wearing an apron rounded the corner, large eyes trained on the two as she paced forward. "May I help you?" She asked kindly. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No- but thank you." Basil revised quickly. "I just- We- Could we have a bottle of water, please?" He mentally cursed himself at his lack of coordination. "It's just- we're going back to the library and we wont be able to come back here for a while, I wanted to know whether or not we could have one."

"Sure." The cook smiled sweetly. "Yes, you can have one. Go ahead." She then turned to go back into the kitchen, but Basil called her back hesitantly.

"I wanted to know something." He said carefully. The cook raised her eyebrows expectantly at him as he went on. "Where is the school's water supply?"

"Oh…well…" The cook pursed her lips. "It's at the back of the school."

"And can a lot of people get to it?"

"Well, I hardly know!" She snapped. "I doubt anybody would!"

Basil blinked, holding the woman's gaze for a moment more before sighing, turning and facing Dawson. "Dawson, we have to find the principal and tell her we have to go back to the flat." He announced, sidling past the doctor and making his way out of the lunchroom.

Dawson blinked, starting as he raced after his partner. "What do you mean? I thought we were going to search up more students' names. I thought that was our main focus for today." Basil glanced over at him, a faint smile tugging on the edges of his mouth.

"Well," He held up the bottle of water, displaying it to Dawson. "as I said before, there is something wrong with this water. And I intend to find out what it is."

"What if its just a fluke?" Dawson suggested.

"What if it isn't? What if the culprit put something in the water supply? It affected me, Dawson, I can't think straight. It's a wonder I know what I'm doing right now. So go in and tell the principal that-"

"Tell me what?" Basil and Dawson spun around as they saw the familiar white mouse standing behind them neatly, a small smile on her face as she looked at the two. "I was just coming to see if being in the lunchroom helped you or not."

"It did, thank you." Basil said quickly. "But I'm afraid that we have to go back to our flat to do some tests on the water in the lunchroom- we think it might be tainted in some way." The girl's eyes widened as he spoke, but he pushed it away as he went on. "We'll be back tomorrow with more news on what we found out."

"Oh." The principal gave him something of a weak smile. "Alright. I trust you."

Basil gave her a hesitant nod in return, Dawson turning and walking out of the school quickly. Giving one last smile to the principal, Basil turned to follow Dawson, only to find a wall where he thought the door was.

The principal's eyes widened where she stood, watching as Basil staggered the side. Dawson poked his head back inside, reaching over and grabbing the detective's shoulder, yanking him outside.

For a heartbeat, the principal could only stare at the door that had slammed shut. "Oh boy." She sighed, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>See you guys next chapter<p>

TTFN!


	5. The wonders of Terra

A/N: YAY! Terra appears! :D I finally updated this one after a while so here we go! I don't own story or the characters (besides Terra)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a long ride back to the flat. Dawson had to keep pushing Basil left and right to keep him from falling onto the cobblestone street beneath them. Basil continually shook his head in an attempt to free his mind from the grogginess, but to no prevail. Finally the pair of mouse arrived at the flat. Basil and Dawson hopped off and Dawson again had to steady Basil to keep the mouse from falling over.<p>

"Steady there, Basil." Dawson slowly urged Basil to the door of the flat that was hidden under the bush of his human neighbor, Sherlock Holmes. Dawson knocked on the door three times and the door was answered by a white furred mouse with bright blue eyes.

"What on earth?" The mouse asked, letting the two inside.

"Basil's been drugged, Terra." Dawson said, gently urging his friend into his red armchair.

"With what?" Terra demanded and Dawson handed her the bottle of water that they had taken from the school cafeteria. Terra lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"There's something in that water that is making Basil act like this." Dawson explained. Terra opened the bottle and slicked a finger over the surface of the water. Dawson made a face.

"Terra, is that really-"

"Sleeping pills." She announced.

"What?"

"It's sleeping pills, or crushed sleeping pills." Terra said. She chuckled.

"I know of a good fix that will help." Terra scampered up to her room for a moment and returned with a pouch in her paw.

"What are you up to?" Dawson asked and Terra grabbed a bowl and a tea leaf mallet. The lady mouse began to crash short black leaves in the bowl. Terra stood and walked into the kitchen with the bowl of crashed leaves. Dawson glanced at Basil, who was tiredly slouching in the red armchair. Terra soon returned with a tea pot and a teacup filled with streaming, fragrant smelling liquid and a grin on her face. Dawson opened his mouth to ask was she was going to do, when she walked right passed him and set the teapot down.

"I hope this works." She muttered, putting the cup to Basil's lips and slowly easing it down his throat. When the cup was drained, Basil's eyes fluttered open. He blinked in confusion. Terra laughed.

"What on earth did you give me, Terra?" Basil demanded and Terra chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't give you anything harmful." Terra displayed the small pouch that she had earlier.

"I gave you leaves from the Memeshiha, a plant native to central Africa." Terra explained.

"I thought that plant is poisonous." Dawson said.

"In large dose, yes, it can kill, but with the amount I gave Basil, that was harmless. It depends on the dosage size." Basil gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait a moment, how do you know this?" Basil asked and Terra chuckled.

"I have a friend that knows all about the tea leaves found though out Africa, he sent me some of the beneficial herbs when he was there." Basil sighed again. Terra always seemed to find a way to prove herself more and more helpful every day.

"Basil, I think you should rest." Terra said. "The leaves are active most when the drinker is asleep." Basil nodded and trudged up the stairs.

"Thank you Terra." He called down before disappearing into his room. Terra smiled.

'Oh Basil.' She thought as she drained the pot.


End file.
